


Drink You In

by unscheduledmakeouts



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren is at a party but wants to be anywhere but there. That is, until Chris drops down in his lap and offers him champagne, which is something he simply can't refuse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink You In

**Author's Note:**

> Was just supposed to be a drabble but turned out WAY longer than I planned. I still hope to write a sequel one day.

Darren was  _not_ enjoying himself. The party was too crammed, the music only so-so and everyone seemed to want his attention, constantly dragging him in a million different directions. Not that he usually had anything against mingling and socialising but he had been on his feet all night and his legs were aching, as was his head. He finally managed to excuse himself from a couple of slightly too tipsy women and make his way to a corner, where he slumped down on a chair. His tired legs thanked him for that and he stretched them, letting out a small moan when his knees cracked and clicked back together. He leaned back against the cold wall and let his half-closed eyes lazily scan the room.

It wasn’t long before he found Chris, and as his gaze fell on the other man it immediately became focused. Chris looked absolutely  _mouthwatering_  in a tight-fitting black suit and a slim black tie over an equally tight white dress shirt. It was his signature look and Darren was positive that Chris knew what it did to him, especially now when his hair was a bit disheveled and the alcohol had made his cheeks and lips rosy. He was holding a champagne flute and leaning against the neon-lit bar, happily chatting with someone Darren couldn’t see. He arched his neck to get a better view when Chris suddenly stopped talking to whoever it was, turned his head and immediately found Darren’s eyes. Darren could see him mouthing ‘excuse me’ to other person before he started making his way through the crowded room.

“Hi,” he said when he reached Darren, his smile bright and his eyes shining.

“Hi,” Darren breathed back as his gaze moved up and down Chris’ body, appreciating how the suit clung to him in all the right places. When his eyes reached his face Chris was smirking, eyes slightly darker than before. They continued to just stare at each other for a few moments before Darren had to look away because fuck, his cock was getting hard in his suit slacks. Chris noticed this and his smirk grew wider as he moved closer, straddling Darren’s legs and placing himself gently on his lap, half-filled champagne flute still in his left hand. His right hand sneaked under Darren’s chin, lifting it so that they were looking at each other again.

“My eyes are up here, buddy,” Chris said softly, a smile still playing on his lips. Darren tried to swallow but his throat was suddenly very dry and he could feel the beating of his heart throughout his body. Chris cocked his head to the side, his eyes now focused on Darren’s dry, trembling lips. His lashes fluttered as he raised the champagne flute to just inches from Darren’s face.

“Thirsty?” Chris asked in a low voice and Darren could only nod, his heart beating loud in his ears as Chris brought the glass to his lips and tipped it. Darren gratefully swallowed down the cool, refreshing liquid but when there was just mouthful left Chris took the glass away.

“Don’t be so greedy,” he whispered, his face moving closer to Darren’s. “Leave some for me.” Darren nodded silently again, eyes darting between Chris’ eyes and lips. He could feel some wayward drops of champagne running down his chin and he slowly licked his lips, savouring the taste. Chris’s eyes darkened even more as they followed the movement of his tongue and then he noticed the champagne on Darren’s chin. His smirk returned and Darren barely had time to react before Chris leaned in and pressed his tongue to Darren’s burning skin, slowly and thoroughly licking the champagne off him. Darren could barely breathe at this point and his cock was getting harder with every lick Chris gave him. He closed his eyes and couldn’t suppress a small whimper when the tip of Chris’ tongue touched the corner of his mouth.

Darren never wanted it to end but suddenly Chris pulled away, mouth still open and tongue visible behind the swell of his lips. Darren could not take his eyes off Chris’ lips, could not stop thinking about kissing them, about seeing them stretched around his cock while Chris looked up at him through long lashes…

His thoughts were interrupted when Chris brought the champagne flute to his own mouth and emptied the rest of the drink in one sweep, giving Darren a quick but exquisite view of his long, pale neck. Then he put the glass down on a side table, grabbed Darren’s face between his hands, pulled him close and kissed him. Darren made a little surprised noise but he wasn’t about to protest, and then Chris’ tongue sneaked into his mouth and everything around them disappeared. Chris tasted like champagne, his tongue and lips were hot against Darren’s and his fingers were treading through his curls, pulling gently. Darren moaned deep in his throat and brought his hands to Chris’ hips, fingertips digging in possessively as he gave as good as he got.

Chris inched closer and closer until their chests were flush together and Darren was sure that Chris could feel his erection against his thigh but god he didn’t care. Chris’s kisses were deep and dirty and Darren’s entire body was thrumming with need. It was only barely he could restrain himself from pulling Chris’ hips down and rutting up against him because _fuck_ …

Suddenly Chris’ mouth left his but he didn’t even have time to complain because instead it was kissing, sucking and nibbling along his jawline and there was nothing he could do to stop his moans and whimpers now, he just let them out and squeezed Chris’ hips harder. He barely noticed at first when the body beneath his hands moved, but then Chris ground down on him, their erections pressing together through their slacks and Darren let out a choked-off gasp into Chris’ ear.

“C-chris…” he gasped, barely able to find enough air to speak. Chris’ mouth was right by his ear now, hot breath ghosting over his sensitive skin.

“You want it, don’t you?” Chris purred, his hands pulling gently at Darren’s curls again. “You want it so bad.”

“Yes… fuck, yes.”

“You want it so bad you can barely think. I can feel how hard your cock is, how big it is… do you want me to make you come?” Chris’ voice seemed to drop lower with each word and Darren was panting now, not caring how desperate he sounded.

“Yes, god _please_ …”

And then Chris got up, off of his lap and reached out his hand.

“Come with me.”

Darren scrambled up from his seat and took Chris’ hand, following him through a side door and down a corridor. Darren didn’t pay much attention to where they were going so when Chris suddenly stopped to push a door open he almost tripped. He followed Chris into what he understood was the bathroom, and as soon as Chris had locked the door Darren pushed him up against it and growled into his ear.

“You, oh god you are so fucking… you were _torturing_ me out there, fuck –“

Their hips were grinding together and Chris was gasping and whimpering, his sounds so deliciously close to Darren’s ear. It drove him crazy, seeing and hearing Chris come undone like this, and he latched his mouth onto Chris’ neck to keep from just screaming in pleasure.

“Darren, fuck you feel so good, and god I just couldn’t resist you out there, I’ve wanted this for so long, oh my _god_ …” Chris’ voice was low and punctuated with moans and his hands found Darren’s ass and squeezed, pushed, brought their hips even closer and the friction was delicious. Darren could feel Chris’ cock through both of their slacks and he was aching for it, he wanted to touch it, touch Chris, bring him off with his hand…

“Can I?” he asked, bringing his hand to Chris’ zipper and pushing gently, which caused the other man to cry out softly.

“Yes,” Chris mumbled into his neck, his mouth leaving wet traces on the skin. “Fuck, do it.”

Darren wasted no time as he quickly undid Chris’ pants and pushed them down, a moan leaving his lips when he realised Chris wasn’t wearing underwear.

“Fuck, you’re so hot. I bet you were thinking about this all night, weren’t you?” Darren growled as he wrapped his hand around Chris’ leaking cock and started stroking him, Chris’ shivering and writhing in his arms. “About how you would seduce me and tease me and make me horny within an inch of my sanity. Fuck, _Chris_.”

“Yes, yes I was… I’ve been thinking about this for so long and fuck, Darren, I need it so much, I need –“ Chris’ voice was cut off with a strangled moan as Darren started to stroke him faster, his other hand sneaking around his hips and down his crack to push lightly at his hole.

“This?” Darren breathed into Chris’ ear. “You need this? You want me to fuck you?”

Chris moaned and threw his head back, the noises he made echoing in the room.

“Yes, but… not here. Fuck, make me come and then… ohh fuck just like that!” Chris sobbed and thrashed as Darren slid a finger over his slit, his other hand intently massaging his hole. “Then we can get a cab and I’ll let you fuck me all night if you want, or I can fuck you, anything you want,  _anything,_  please just…”

Darren didn’t need more encouragement as he crashed their lips together and stroked Chris even faster, swallowing his whimpers and moans and firmly holding his writhing body against the door. It didn’t take long before Chris started to sob with pleasure, his movements became erratic and then he detached his lips from Darren’s, meeting his eyes as he let out a low, guttural moan and came everywhere, over Darren’s hand and on both of their suits and some dripping down on the floor. Darren stroked him through it, holding Chris’ body up as he went limp and relaxed, but Darren was still achingly hard and he needed, _needed_ …

Chris steadied himself and Darren opened his mouth to speak, but a finger on his lips silenced him.

“Shh, I know. I’ll take care of you, I promise. Just not yet.” Chris said with a smirk. Darren whined and bucked lightly against his hip, his cock straining in his pants.

“Chris, _please_ …”

“You’re so hot when you’re like this, so pretty when you beg. I’m not ready for that to stop just yet.” Chris said as he zipped himself up and kissed the corner of Darren’s mouth, his lips trailing across his cheek. “I promise I will give you the orgasm of your life tonight, but not until we’re back in my hotel room and I’m satisfied.”

Darren could hardly believe what he was hearing but part of him wanted that, wanted what Chris had said, so much. He was still panting with need, looking up at Chris with wide eyes. Chris met his gaze and smiled, his hand caressing Darren’s cheek.

“Is that alright with you?” he asked, his voice a soft purr. Darren swallowed twice before he could answer.

“Yes. God, _yes_.”

Chris’ smile spread into something dirty and he took Darren’s hand, leading him out of the bathroom.

“Good. Now let’s see how much I can make you beg during the cab ride, shall we?”


End file.
